In various situations, groups of users may work or otherwise be located in loud or noisy environments, such as certain manufacturing facilities. In these types of environments, the users may be required to wear personal protective equipment, such as hearing protection headsets, respirators, masks, or other similar equipment. In many cases, users within these environments may wish to communication with each other. As a result, the personal protective equipment worn by these users may include one or more communication devices that enable the users to wirelessly communicate audio data with one another while they wear the equipment within such loud or noisy environments.